Lilacs
by Panda513
Summary: Weeks before the wedding, Edward and Bella decide to tell Charlie they are getting married. What happens next neither of them could have predicted. Edward/Bella, fluff. One shot. OOC for Charlie.


We sat in silence

A/N Hey all! My name is Amanda and I'm new to fanfiction, decided to submit my first of many Twilight stories I will be writing. This takes place at the end of Eclipse, its E/B, and it's a little out of character for Charlie. Please read and review! Thanks! 

We sat in silence. Edward and I, hands linked together down by our sides and Charlie across the old wooden table his legs shaking loudly making the entire room seem to wobble. Edward decided he must know about the wedding, our plans to marry, sooner rather than later. I was glad when he offered to be there with me so I wouldn't have to face him alone. We haven't even gotten to our news yet and already steam was blowing out of my father's ears.

"Dad, I know this may be a lot for you to take in right now, but Edward and I.."

I stumbled on the ends of the sentence. How was I supposed to tell him? That the person I love more than anything in this whole world, my life, my forever was the person my father despised the most. How was I supposed him we were to marry? I know he would try and argue to bring up valid points such as age and everything that happened between us last year, or lack there of.

Sometimes I wish he could just understand the entire truth, that this wasn't a simple crush or an obsession but a love of a lifetime situation. A man who waited one hundred and seven years to find me, the one true reason for his existence, and that I wanted nothing more than to make up all of those years plus so many more to him, with him. Always. It was always with us. How do I make Charlie understand that?

"We are getting married, sir." Edward spoke softly, finishing my thoughts for me.

My eyes flew to his topaz ones for just a split second, and then right back to my fathers. His expression had turned angry, no furious. His eyes were black, reminding me of Edward in need of a long hunt. Rage, pure rage crossed his face and it scared me. I have never seen my father so enraged, his hand slowly sliding down the table and gripping the leg on which it stands. His other hand balled into a fist turning his knuckles ghostly white. My breath caught in my throat and Edward's grip on my hand became a little tighter giving me a gentle squeeze trying to calm my nerves. It wasn't working.

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" My father's voice finally filled the room, maybe even reached further, like two towns over. "ISABELLA! We will not be having this discussion!" His voice was almost too much for me take, overwhelming my thoughts at clearing my head. At that moment, I almost wished Jasper was in the room or somewhere near by, letting calmness wash over the situation.

"There is no discussion, dad. Edward and I have made our decision. I'm sorry if this upsets you." My voice was low, cracking. Edward's eyes were on me silently searching for reassurance that I was okay. I know giving him the slightest notion that I wasn't would send Edward into panic and quickly take over the situation for me. I couldn't let that happen, especially with my father ready to fly off the handle.

"I need a moment alone with my daughter. Now, Edward!" Edward quietly rose from the couch letting go of my hand in the process. He glided past Charlie, looking at me once more, his eyes telling me everything I needed to know in that moment. His head fell soon there after as he disappeared into the living room.

"What is it you see in this boy, Bella? What is it?!" My father suddenly got up from his chair his body inches away from mine. I sat still has a statue on the couch preparing for the wrath that is Charlie Swan. His right hand extended to the front of my face, his index finger pointing in between my two eyes as he continued his reprimanding.

"He is no good for you! Look at last year, you were a zombie! Barely moving for months, ending with me trying to convince you to go back to your mother! I could barely take the sight of you anymore! Do you not remember? It was his fault, Isabella! Now he returns and suddenly you are engaged to be married? You're barely 18 years old!" My father was so close to my face as his rage worsened, thoughts popped into my head that I know shouldn't. My father would never hurt me, he would never lay a finger on me, I was so sure. Too sure, he loved me and just worried about my future, I told myself. Tears burned in the back of my eyes, coming towards the front brimming my bottom lashes.

"He loves me, Dad. I love him, too, so much. You don't understand." A single tear spilled out of my eye, slowly making its way down my cheek. Before I could even grasp what was happened I heard a sickening slap and a burning sensation hit my right cheek, like a third degree burn bubbling with blisters. My hand instinctively went to cover my face when I felt his hand at my face again, throwing my arm out of the way, whipping my body around so that I had fallen off the couch onto the floor. My eyes shot upward, preparing for another blow to the face when I seen two pale hands grab the back of my fathers now balled fists.

"LET GO OF ME!" My father yelled as Edward's hands were clearly crushing into my father's fists. Edward's body swayed in front of my fathers, his hands finally releasing their grip on his as his body was now fully blocking my father from me. Edward's eyes filled with panic as he surveyed my body, noticing the handprint on my swollen cheek. Then, I was lifted from the ground, as effortlessly as ever before, his arms rocking me back in forth as he walked up towards my room and set me down on the bed. My hand went to my face, holding it there, trying to relive the stinging that felt as if it was radiating down into my bones.

"Bella, let me see. Please!" Edward's hand quickly replaced mine as he examined my cheek, feeling over the spot where my father's hard palm had connected there just moments before. His ice cold skin felt good, reliving most of the burning, I flinched at his touch but then instantly relaxed, leaning my face into his hand.

"I can't believe he laid his hands on you! I could kill him.." Edward's voice trailed off. His eyes were coal black once his worried expression faded. I was too damn confused to even argue back, I just let Edward's thumb caress my red cheek again and again, acting as my personal ice pack. Tears were pouring out of my eyes and my body began to shake lightly. I knew it wouldn't be long before the full on sobbing would start. I pushed those thoughts in the back of my mind, trying so hard to make sure that didn't happen. Before I could get a word in my door was slammed into and my father rushed into the room starting to come towards me again. Only this time, Edward was there to stop him.

I felt Edward's hand release my cheek and then grab Charlie by the throat, pushing him far against the back wall, the furthest away from me that this tiny room allowed.

"Edward! Don't!" My voice, small and hurt, came out as if it was me being clutched against the wall by the throat. Edward's voice was deadly when he spoke, like venom was pouring from the inside of his mouth.

"If you ever go near Isabella again, I will kill you. Do you understand me?" Charlie's eyes wide in terror struggling beneath Edward's grip. "You will not touch her again." Edward's hand dropped from Charlie's neck, as my father fell to the floor, coughing and searching for air.

My eyes looked over towards Edward who had my suitcase in his hand, packing my things as quickly as he could. He grabbed my entire wardrobe from my closet, emptying it into the first suitcase and shoving it aside. Quickly thereafter the other was being filled up with whatever was in my dresser. I didn't protest, I just watched with wide eyes as everything I owned was being shoved into two suitcases. Once Edward was done he came towards me and lifted me again, cradling me like a small child, in his arms. The suitcases hung from his hand as we made our way down the stairs and out the front door. My arms went to his neck, pressing my hot cheek on his freezing cold shoulder. I shuddered once again and closed my eyes. Before I could blink I was in the passenger side of the Volvo and Edward was starting the engine. We drove about two blocks before Edward couldn't handle it anymore, having to pull over. He got out of the car and walked over to the side of the road. His hands went and covered his face as he fell to his knees. I watched him, crumpled over under the moonlight as I saw his body rack with tearless sobs. I peeled myself from the leather seat, opening the door and stepping out. I made my way over to him as swiftly as my body would allow and sat down next to him. I placed my hand on his shoulder blade, running it along the top of his back, and then up and down his neck.

"Are you alright?" His voice thick, still soft as velvet, came out just above a whisper.

"Yes." I answered, as I continued to rub the back of his neck with my fingertips. "Are you?"

"No."

I was instantly reminded of the time he saved my life back in Port Angeles, the first time I truly discovered what he was. I remember him asking me to distract him, trying to get his mind off what could of happened to me if he hadn't reached me in time. Trying to get the idea of his want to kill whomever tried to hurt me that night out his conscious. So, I did just that.

"So, Alice and I decided on lilacs for the centerpieces at the wedding. I'm thinking of putting them in my bouquet too, along with roses." I rambled, trying to sound as calm as possible. I knew I was doing a terrible job, Edward had said before that I was such a bad actress.

"Oh, yeah?" Edward's voice said, surprising me. "Lilacs are nice."

"I think so too." It's true, I did love lilacs. The color, the smell, the way they reminded me of the summer.

Edward's legs extended as his body adjusted to the ground, pulling me into his lap. I brought my legs over his lap and let them rest on the side of his body. His head buried itself in the crook of my neck, his right arm resting across my waist and his left rubbing small circles on my back.

"Baby?" Edward murmured as he left butterfly kisses along my collar bone.

"Yeah?"

"You know you can't go back there, right? To Charlie, I mean." His voice was still angry, but more so afraid of hurting my feelings.

"I know." I did know, I understood. It was hard to comprehend the fact that I wouldn't be able to see my father now, but it would be too much of a constant worry had I returned to that house. "Edward?"

"Hmm.." Edward hummed, vibrating my neck as his lips lingered on the base of my throat.

"Take me home." I stated with an exhausting sigh of air that released from my lungs.

"C'mon, let's go."

His legs lifted himself off of the grass, taking me along with him. My legs wrapped around his waist as his arms supported the small of my back. I left kisses all along his shoulder, neck, and the upper part of his chest. Anywhere my lips reached, my kisses followed suit. We were pulling into the driveway before I knew it, Edward's arms carrying my bags up towards the front door. I walked along side him, my hand clasped tightly with his as Alice opened the door to greet us. She knew what had happened, I was sure her visions had predicted us to be here as she grabbed the bags from Edward's hand, disappearing upstairs. Edward wordlessly glided next to me up the grand staircase and led me down the hall. We stopped in front of the last room towards the left, as he opened the door to see the beautiful gold comforter covering the large king sized bed. I walked in, noticing candles lit in various spots around the room and an additional dresser with a large vanity mirror standing next to the other. My suitcases were emptied and placed in the back of the closet, my clothes already hanging next to Edward's. The aroma of the candles lingered throughout the room. I breathed in deeply. Lilacs. I walked over to the window, staring up towards the night sky. Without a word, I felt Edward's hands snake around my waist and leave a kiss along my earlobe.

"I love you." He whispered. My eyes closed, digesting the moment, taking in the smell, the sights, the absolute feeling of completion. My life was complete. I was home.


End file.
